Rebuild
by SteamingGilmorePotterLover98
Summary: Synopsis: After the Second Blood War Harry, Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Draco decide to rebuild the entire wizarding world from the ground up. With equal rights for all sentient beings and a discovery makes Britain's magical population boom
1. Introduction

Rebuild.

The Second Blood War was over and the British Wizarding World was in tatters, Hogwarts lay in ruin, Diagon Alley was almost completley empty and many other wizarding areas of Britain was on verge of collapse. The Light side had won, but at what cost? There was practically nothing left for them to live in. So Harry Potter saviour of the Wizarding World, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy were grouped together to rebuild the Wooden Bridge at the rear of Hogwarts.

Draco had lost his pureblood supremacy belief round about the time Hermione and Harry had escaped Malfoy Manor, seeing Hermione's bravery when face to face with his lunatic aunt Bellatrix had made him realise that Mudbloods were not quite as low class as he believed. After Harry had saved him from the Room Of Requirement he had fought on the light side and defended Hogwarts almost to the point of death. Now he had publicly apologised to Hermione and Harry in full view of the Great Hall and the repairers of Hogwarts. It had also been helped by his fondness for a certain Irish Gryffindor

However conversation between the Five was still somewhat stilted and disjointed, that is until Luna frustrated with trying to rebuild the walkway snapped.

"God damn it! I am so sick of trying to do this! We might as well give up and rebuild the entire Magical World from scratch!" She fumed. Ginny and Harry were speechless, however Hermione and Draco began to wonder at the last statement. About ten minutes after Luna had had her outburst Draco commented on it.

"That is actually not a bad idea, care to expand on it Luna?" Hermione then added her ten Knuts

"Luna thats a brilliant idea, we could modernise the Wizarding world and make it fair and equal for all blood statuses if not all sentient beings! We could make Britain a beacon for all of the Magical World!" Hermione's face was alight with enthusiasm and hope, Harry was delighted to see such the expression again, he hadnt seen it since Nagini had got Ron who had died defending Hermione.

"Sorry to break it to you all, but if you do then I won't be joining you. I want to be a teacher here at Hogwarts, this place is my home and has been since I was eleven. I can't leave it now." Harry mentioned with a sad but happy smile.

"Harry Potter 'The Boy Who Lived' a simple school teacher! that would be a sight to behold indeed. No offense of course, but can you imagine the Wizarding World's reaction? It would be priceless" Draco exclaimed a look of humour on his face. "I for one would like to see the Traditions and Holidays of the Magical World kept safe and not trampled out in the name of progress."

"Mr Malfoy! What on earth are you yelling about?" Minerva Mcgonagall had arrived at the bridge intending to tell the five that lunch was being served.

"Oh Profesor, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. We were just discussing something, I do apoligise." Draco mutttered with a blush gracing his face.

"At any rate Mr Malfoy dinner is served, so will the five of you please accompany me to the great hall and continue your discussion there?" The five got up and followed McGonagall to the Great Hall and disccused the idea over dinner. they vowed that the next day they would begin Operation Rebuild and make the British Magical World the best on the Globe.

_Author's Note: This is an idea that has been running around in my head for a while, I actually like the idea that after the war, Harry and Co make the world better for everyone not just muggleborns or else what was the point in fighting? Anyway so I know whether or not to continue on this random train of thought, please review and tell me what you think, what I need to improve on and what you would like to happen. _

_Diolch yn fawr iawn._

_ Sirius Norwood _


	2. Chapter One

**Sorry Sorry Sorry I've not updated in a while, I have English Exams (Won't let me do Fanfiction :( ) But I have up to Chapter Eight planned and Chapter Two has been started.**

**On Another Note I dedicate this Chapter to Nori'sLilThief, Red Ethel Flint &amp; Whirlwind29. Thank you for following this. **

**Sirius Michael Norwood**

Dinner was around a smaller table in the middle of the hall so converstion about the New Government flowed quickly and freely and with a spare bit of parchment Ginny set about writing the different types of departments needed,

"I've got Transport, Law Enforcement, Education and Wizarding Sports, any others i should add?" Ginny asked the table at large.

"Sexual equality, Economy, Accounts, Army and Defense, Infrastructure and Health &amp; Safety. I cant think of any others." Luna commented causing everyone to look at her "I can be sensible you know, it's just too boring!" She added and most looked away embaressed.

"I for one would like a Traditions Department and a Employment Department to ensure not everything is forgotten in the name of progress." Draco stated a flash of Pride shining in his eyes as he said it.

"Don't forget International Affairs or we could have a war on our hands, you could also bring in a set of protection departments to protect different members of our society like a muggle's defense office and such." Mcgonagall remarked. Harry remebering the way the Dursleys had treated him also made a suggestion to have a children's welfare department.

At that moment Mrs Weasley walked in, since she had killed Bellatrix she had held herself more confidently and her pride was obvious as she came and sat beside Harry and Hermione, there were noticably more gray hairs and creases lining her face as she came up closer.

"I've just been up to the Hospital Wing and all the little Orphans are there i feel so sorry for them I wish i could afford to care for them but with the war and Gringotts there's less money than usual, oh I wish i could bundle them all up and take them home with me."

"Molly, have you ever considered a job? Only there is a job offer for the Head of Child Welfare Department are you prehaps interested?" Minerva queried.

"But there isn't a Child's welfare Department, there never has been."

"Your Wonderful Daughter and her friends have hatched an idea to completley revolutionise the World, you should be proud Molly, I know I would be if Lily or Severus were to do such a thing." Minerva replied.

"I'll do it then, any idea,"

"Sorry Mrs Weasley but Lily and Severus Professor? Who are you on about?" Harry astounded at the names asked.

"Lily Minerva Mcgonagall and Severus Albus Hooch my two children, they are 21 years old and identical twins. And my name choice was simple, Lily and Severus were two of my favourite Students and I thought Severus had perished and Lily was preparing to leave the Wizarding World for Good, to protect you." Minerva answered with her maternal love shining through brightly. Harry noted that and made a mental note to ask Minerva about his mum later. "However they are now homeless after a Death Eater attack razed our home to the ground, it's the same for many Witches and Wizards now as the Death Eater regime has destroyed most of our infrastrure, sadly we have nowhere to build anew and no-one to design the buildings themselves. I suppose Hogwarts could be used but it cannot hold the entire population of Britain especially with all the Magicals returning after the defeat of You-Know-Who. I think the total British Wizarding Population is approxcimatley Nine Hundred Thousand not including squibs or Pre-Hogwarts Children"

"My Aunt is an architect she could design it, she loves designing quaint buildings, but with my uncle being as sexist as he is she has never actually had any of her plans used. Would you like me to owl her Professor?"

"Yes Potter, Harry, have you an Owl you can use?"

"I could ask Ron." Harry's eyes glimmered "I'll use a school owl."

"Ron wouldn't mind you using him Harry, he'd be glad that Pig wasn't hovering over him," Ginny murmered as tears clouded her eyes, Ron's death was still very raw although it was some comfort that he had died a Hero's death by protecting Hermione from Nagini.

Harry then walked out of the Hall with his shoulder shaking as he tried to control his tears for his first, his best friend and walked quickly upto the Owlery. As he walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room he heard some odd noises coming from a broom closet up ahead. Cautiously he opened the Door and instantly regretted it.

"Draco! Seamus!"

"Oh my Merlin! Stop looking!"

"Begorah and Morgana! Harry would ye leave us be?"

"Sorry, so sorry, argh bye." Harry quickly began to walk back to the Great Hall, when he got there he quickly pulled a face and walked over to Hermione. "Hermione, please Obliviate me, I've just seen Draco and Seamus doing, well you know and it was horrible argh burn out my eyes please Hermione!"

Ha ha it worked. Luna it worked they were doing it!"

"Hermione! What are you on about?"

"Me and Luna managed to get them locked in a closet, we figured that they would either break the door down, kill each other or end up snogging, I mean honestly! They were always treading on Ice round each other it was driving us mad!" Hermione had huge grin on her face and her eyes shone merrily.

"Hermione! Your supposed to be the mature one! Was it fun?"

"Lots. Uh oh here they come." Because there striding towards her was Seamus and Draco, however they didnt appear to be all too mad.

"Hermione Jean Granger! If you ever do that again I will kill you, Golden Trio or not, I will kill you! Thank you though. However," he smiled and took Seamus' hand in his own entwining his fingers around his wrist. "Seamus Michael Finnigan, would you do the noble honour of combining our houses for now and forever?"

Seamus with a huge grin on his face schooled his face into somewhat Sirius and replied

"I Seamus Michael Finnigan do accept your noble offer, So be it, so mote it be."

Gold and red swirls flew around the pair and a loud hum filled the air as the swirls brightness increased until with a flash it finished.

"What on earth was that?"


	3. Chapter 2

Gold and red swirls flew around the pair and a loud hum filled the air as the swirls brightness increased until with a flash it finished.

"What on Earth was that?

"A Love Bond Grang- Hermione, it is a symbol of engagment and love between two consenting wizards, how could you not know that?"

"Muggleborn and raised, how would I know things like that, we were never taught them and have never needed to look them up. It's disgusting how you look down on us for not knowing traditions but cannot be bothered to teach us them. I mean you all grew up with it, we didn't. And it's not like we ever have the chance to learn is it?

"There did used to be a Wizard Studies class when I first started teaching, but Albus, Oh Great Wizard that he was, decided it wasn't necessary and scrapped it. Minerva grumbled. "If we could find the necessary teacher and resources we could teach it again this year.

"Hermione, would you like to be my new head of Education? Only I can't think of anyone better to do it and no one who would care so passionately about the standards of Education." Ginny mentioned, as Hermione's eyes began to shine with excitement at what she could do with that kind of power, she could make Britain one of the most well educated parts of the Wizarding World. She suddenly turned and almost ran towards the one place she could always be found as she yelled back to Ginny.

"Yes! I'll do it. I'm just going to the"

_"Library!" _Everyone shouted.

"Am I that predicatable? On second thoughts don't answer that." And she hurried away to research what could be taught at Hogwarts and wasn't seen again for a week, till Winky finally tracked her down with 14 yards of parchment and nearly two hundred books with references everywhere.

After she had left Ginny turned back to the conversation at hand with Seamus and Minerva both on their Soapboxes.

"It's only fair that in this new world even the gays and the lesbians have a chance to be agoing with, I mean Begorrah Harry here didn'ta even know that Male Wizards can take a potion to carry a child or that Witches can have a impregnate charm cast on them. Seamus' cheeks were glowing a warm crimson and Mcgonagall was also standing straighter backed as well.

"And what of Gender equality as well? More and more healers are Female as apparently the patients prefer it! And it is always the cry of 'Women and Children first' in an emergency, it should just be children first. And how many females are head of their own department nowadays? We need an office to deal with both of these problems. Miss Weasley, would you be open to having such an office in your new world?"

"I'm all for it, Solidarity forever!

Whilst this had all been going on Harry had written his letter to his Aunt and was eagerly waiting for a reply, during the time he and Hermione were trying to find Horcruxes they had stumbled upon Petunia trying to get a Wizarding Wireless and Harry had begun exchanging letters with her. A few hours after he had sent it Pigwidegeon came flying back with her reply.

_Dear Harry_

_ I would love to come to Hogwarts and design the Wizarding World! Why on earth wouldn't I? However I do have to tell you that I have left Vernon, he saw your letter over my shoulder and told me it was disgusting me even thinking about working, let alone with Freaks! So we began to argue and then Dudley joined in stating that it is my job and my only purpose in life to care for the pair of them, so in my anger I packed my things and have left. I'm now at Mrs Figg's house. She said I should ask you for a PortalLock or a Portakey or something? But whatever it is could you send it before Vernon realises I'm here and tries to get me to go back to Privet Drive? _

_Aunt Petunia_

_P.S I have already begun designing the buildings and have got two houses designed!_

Harry quickly penned a reply to Petunia and with a vivid picture of the Entrance hall in his mind's eye murmured "Portus" causing the parchment to glow a bluebell light. After carefully attaching it to Pidwidegeon, he went back down to the Great Hall, where Draco was still playing tonsil tennis with Seamus.

**I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever and I have no excuses apart from exams, work, a new niece and a crappy love life. I am really sorry and I now really want to get a lot of this done so, watch this space!**

**P.S: Really really really crappy love life. Siriusly considering brewing some Amortinia and dosing a lot of people with it. Can anyone else smell Beeswax, Cherry and Engine Oil?**

**P.P.S: I am actually halfway through writing the third chapter and after that I am going on to the Fourth, I am on a Roll!**

**P.P.P.S: I might be wrong, but I think my author's notes are actually longer than the chapter... Whoops! **


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Dear Aunt Petunia

I have made this parchment into a Portkey, when you have finished reading it, make sure you have hold of all your stuff and simply say 'Hogwarts' and it will bring you to the entrance hall.

Hoping to see you soon

Harry

Collecting her belongings she gripped the parchment and murmured "Hogwarts" as she shut her eyes tightly and winced as she felt what seemed to be a hook behind her navel. She could feel herself whirling around till she landed with a 'Crump' onto someone.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing you imbecile!" Thundered the furious Potions Professor. "Petunia Evans! What on earth are you doing here!"

"And hello to you too, Snape, What are you doing here? And I am not an imbecile, I just happen to be on top of one.

Soon they had untangled themselves amid much cursing and sly knocks to the other. When they had Petunia stood glaring at Snape.

"I thought you fought for Voldemort? And where is the Great Hall?"

"I fought for the light, for Lily, and you're stood right next to it."

"I knew it, I knew you loved her, is Harry in there?"

"Always, Petunia, Always and yes he should be finishing his supper with the rest of the clean up crew. And with that swept into the hall like a great overgrown bat. Petunia, unimpressed by this display, followed him only stopping when she heard a loud voice shout "Aunt Petunia! Over here" Looking to the souce of the noise she found her nephew sitting next to two boys who appeared to be grappling with each other, only when she got with a few yards did she realise they were kissing and that Harry was very embarrassed. So she decided to distract him and showed him the designs she had begun for the new Wizarding buildings. They matched the style of the Wizarding World as they were quite quaint and looked more like the old thatched houses with wooden beams and low celings. She had began several designs for Shops and Pubs as well.

"But where are you going to put all of these new buildings? There's nowhere in Wizarding Britain to do it. Diagon Alley is already too large and Hogsmeade is surrounded by Marshland." Harry queried, he knew that the way the Wizarding World was designed was awkward and too small for the now rapidly increasing population.

"Why not just buy several acres of land somewhere desolate and disguise it and hide it from Muggles? A completly new, completly hidden, completly magical Settlement? It would give us much needed space and keep us and muggles away from the other. And you could connect it to the Hogwarts Railway Line so you can take the Hogwarts Students straight to the town or to London. And you can take goods between the two." Draco and Seamus had finally come up for air and had overheard the conversation. "I think the Malfoy Holdings might contain some, but I'm not certain."

"I'll set Kreacher on it, he's been quite bored recently with Grimmauld being so clean and empty he has nothing to do. Kreacher!"

"Crack!" "Yes Master Potter," Regulus' Locket swinging foward as he bowed deeply.

"First off, I'm not 'Master' Harry, just call me Harry and secondly, could you search Britain for somewhere remote, but easily accessible, with decent weather and preferably large?"

"Of course Mas- Harry. I will be doing so now." And with that he bowed again and vanished with another sharp "Crack!"

"Miss Evans, ya've got a lot of bruises coming up, do ya want ta go to Madam Pomfrey?" Seamus asked, a look of concern on his mischevious face.

"I suppose I might as well, can someone show me the way?

"C'mon Miss Evans, I want to go see my mum anyway, she's probably still up there with the War Orphans." Ginny called as she set off for the Hospital Wing


	5. I am so Sorry

_First of all I am really, really, really sorry._

_I lost the email to this account and because I was busy at the time never got round to getting back to this and I am really sorry._

_But I'm back and writing again and I'll be updating my stories soon._

_Thank you _

_Sirius Michael Norwood_


End file.
